Renewable and alternative energy sources are playing a greater role in reducing the dependence on oil as a primary energy source. Wind energy has played a significant role in generating electrical power that is applied to the electrical grid. In addition, the use of solar energy in this same fashion has increased substantially over the past few years. The use of these and other alternative energy sources will play an increasingly important role in the future with respect to the sourcing and distributing of energy.